1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cargo-locating structure, and more particularly to a device which is mounted on a cargo carrier to hold securely a cargo-locating rope.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1-3, a cargo is located on a cargo carrier 06 by a plurality of devices 05 and ropes 07 which are held securely by the devices 05. These prior art devices 05 are formed of a hooked body 11, a push knob 12, and a retaining body 13.
Such a prior art device as described above is defective in design in that it can not be used with ease and speed, and that it is not provided with a protective means to prevent the damage of the device by impact.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a cargo-locating device which is free of the drawbacks of the prior art device described above.
The device of the present invention comprises a housing in which a hooked body is disposed in conjunction with a guide rod and two springs. The hooked body is pivotally fastened with top end of the guide rod. The housing is provided with a first locating portion and a second locating portion. The bottom end of the guide rod can be located in the first locating portion or the second locating portion. When the hooked body is extracted from the housing, the guide rod is located by the first locating portion. As the hooked body is retracted into the housing, the guide rod is located by the second locating portion.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.